The Adventures of Lizzy Bennet Book 3
by KateSpeck
Summary: PREVIEW only! Available on Amazon/Kindle. Final instalment of a three-book series, Elizabeth Bennet is now seen as a lady in Fitzwilliam Darcy's eyes and he finds himself desperately in love with her. Unfortunately, she does not see him more than as a brother-figure and he must struggle to determine their future. Rated K non-canon
1. Chapter 1

Year 1809

**Chapter 1**

_New Year's Day, 1809_

"_Lizzy?!_" Fitzwilliam Darcy whispered to himself. "_Lizzy Bennet?_"

He had been incredibly relieved to return home to Netherfield, eager to see his family and to share of his adventures from the past two and a half years after his long journey through England, Ireland, and Scotland. His original schedule had been to sail for Sweden a few months ago, but with John Knightley's courtship of a neighbour's daughter and due to his John's father's declining health, they had agreed to await further word then cancelled the remainder of their travels and returned to England earlier, and William had kept his homecoming a secret. Travelling from Highbury to Pemberley to fetch his horse and other belongings, then continuing south to Hertfordshire to arrive on New Year's Day, William had wished to surprise his family with his unannounced arrival. After speaking with Mrs. Nicholls, the housekeeper at Netherfield, who was stunned to see the young master return to Hertfordshire, he headed to the back gardens, where he was told everyone was gathered this late morning.

William had watched the fencing match from a distance and laughed to himself that it must be Lizzy and Richard in a duel. He noted how much taller Lizzy had grown as she stood in front of his cousin and was parrying swiftly to block the strikes. He watched her movements and was proud to see her win, and began to walk closer to surprise them when he saw Richard embracing Lizzy.

For reasons unbeknown to himself, William felt a stir of jealousy to find Lizzy in an affectionate embrace with his cousin, the dashing Colonel of the army, and had stood frozen until Richard saw him and his parents and sister came rushing towards him.

He shook off his thoughts and spoke merrily to his family then turned to greet his cousin and his friends.

"Richard! It is wonderful to see you so well. I was concerned for you but you appear to have completely recovered from your injuries, and even though I saw you lose soundly to a young lady, I will not speak of it to anyone you know," William laughed, "as long as you promise to bribe me with a fine bottle of brandy!"

William turned and avoided Lizzy for a moment, bowing to the other girls. "Miss Bennet, Miss Mary, Miss Lucas, how do you do? It is a pleasure to see you. Happy New Year!" He slowly turned to Lizzy and held his breath for a moment. "Lizzy, you are so much grown. I hardly recognised you."

Lizzy beamed brightly and answered, "Welcome back to England, Will."

Mr. Darcy gathered and led everyone back indoors. "Let us return for luncheon. Lizzy won a great battle today and we must celebrate." He gathered the rest of the girls and nodded to Richard to lead the way. He and his wife had wished to give their son a moment to speak with Lizzy.

"You look very well, Will." Lizzy began as she reached for his arm and held it. "You have certainly grown taller and it is good to see that you have kept yourself healthy. I hope you are not planning to travel again for quite some time now."

"No, I shall remain quite affixed at home for several months." William answered. "You... you have... I know you wrote that you decided to come out into society but I did not expect you to be..." he gulped nervously, "...so tall. You look like a lady now, Lizzy. And you speak and act like one now. Well, except for the fencing part." He began to relax and chuckled. "I was glad to see you beat Richard. It was my special attack that we practiced, remember?"

Lizzy smiled as she looked up at him, "Yes, I remember it well and I have been practicing. There are few who will practice with me, other than a little with my papa and Uncle Edward, so I have had to use our tree to battle my imaginary enemies and remember the steps. Richard lost our duel so he has to teach me how to fire a pistol and my life's goal of learning how to be a great warrior will be complete."

"I will teach you!" William blurted out. "I mean to say," he softened his voice, "Richard might be able to teach you but he will not be here for much longer, will he? He is to return to his men soon, is he not?"

"He has one more week of holiday, I believe. He returned from Matlock after visiting his brother and has been deliriously happy. He said he is planning on finishing out one more year before retiring. I think he is desiring to settle down and finally take his inheritance to live at Rosings Park. He deserves every happiness and I wish him the best, Will. After his services to King and Country, any woman would be privileged to marry such a man."

Lizzy was curious when William did not respond for several minutes. They had reached the house by then and entered the dining room with everyone waiting for them. She could not understand why William was glaring at his cousin and speaking very little, but with Georgiana asking Jane questions about the dinner party last night and Mr. Darcy and Lady Anne asking their son about his trip, she turned her attentions to the conversations around her and spoke merrily as they partook their meal.

"What is on your mind, son?" Mr. Darcy asked gently the next day. His son appeared hale but was often seen scowling when he was in deep thought since his arrival. "Is something bothering you, Fitzwilliam? Perhaps you are tired and need to rest? Your journey was long and you have not slept as much as you need yet. You must have been quite shocked to see the girls so grown yesterday."

William cleared his throat and spoke, "I am well, father. I was quite surprised to see how much... everyone has changed. Georgiana looks more like mama and Miss Jane is out and will be eighteen next month and... and Lizzy... she is completely different than when I left. She... I cannot wrap my head around the fact that she looks... so... so..."

"She is all grown up, is she not? She will be sixteen in March and is more a woman than a girl now and you find it difficult to see her as an adult?" Mr. Darcy smiled. "Did you think she would stay small forever?"

"I... I never thought about it, actually. I always saw her like a sister but she has altered so much." William sighed, "I believed she was going to be the small and affectionate child that she had always been forever, I suppose, but she is not. She looks different and speaks different, and I am afraid I no longer recognise her."

Mr. Darcy sat next to his son, "She is becoming a woman and your mother has been working on her since summer to see if Lizzy might be willing to change her mind about marriage. Although she is determined to become a spinster, your mama has been teaching her that she can be both a bluestocking and a lady at the same time and Lizzy has excelled in her studies, as she does in everything if she puts her mind to it. She is still the young girl you know but you must make the effort to change your perspective, Fitzwilliam." He wrapped his arm around his son's shoulder, "Time moves on and I only feel older when I see the children grow bigger. If it all goes according to your mother's plans, Lizzy will marry a worthy man and she will have a family of her own to love. You have grown up much and you must give Lizzy a chance to grow in her own way."

William sat back and closed his eyes. "Perhaps I am only exhausted and am thinking too much on it, father. I could use a ride and will take Snowflake out for an hour. I missed the country air here."

Mr. Darcy nodded and William left for the stables.

While heading towards the stables to ride his stallion, William heard a shot ringing from the large field on the other side of the mansion. He walked over to see Richard and Lizzy practicing with a flintlock pistol, with Richard talking and pointing his hand to a target in the far distance. He was about to turn back to the stables when he heard Lizzy's boisterous laughter and something burned within his chest. He marched to where they were standing and listened to them for a moment before announcing his presence.

"I am terrible at this, Richard! I did not realise how heavy a pistol is and it is quite difficult to keep my arm straight. Not only must I aim and keep my arm straight, but not flinch when I fire the shot and try to hit my target!" Lizzy laughed, "This was harder than I thought and I admire your great abilities in your accuracy!"

Richard smiled, "Perhaps if I help you hold it up while you fire, you might be abl..."

"That will do, Richard." William sternly commanded. "Father wants you. I will continue with Lizzy."

Richard replied, "But of course! I will see what my uncle wants. We will practice more later, Lizzy. Do not forget to keep your arm straight and firm. William will show you but you know I am the superior teacher!"

Lizzy smiled as she continued her inspection of the pistol in her hand. "Thank you, Richard. I am glad you kept your part of the deal, even if you lost soundly to a girl!"

Richard chuckled as he walked towards the house.

"Help me, Will. I thought it would be an easy task to point and shoot but it is quite difficult. This is so heavy and my hand is too small." Lizzy commented without seeing her friend's serious face. "Well?" She finally looked up when he did not respond. "Will you hold up my arm so I can attempt to aim?"

William took a deep breath as he stood behind her. He slowly drew his body closer to hers, her back completely flushed against his front, and he held up her right arm with his right hand. He leaned forward and placed the right side of his chin against her head, "Take a deep breath and calm your heart, Lizzy." She did as told. "Close one eye and aim for the target. When you are ready, let me know and take two deep breaths, hold it, and fire. I will hold your arm but be prepared for the recoil. If you let go of the pistol, it is dangerous and you can get hurt."

She took several deep breaths and William did the same. He inhaled the scent of lavender from her hair and his heart raced rapidly. He looked down to see her chest move up and down and knew his body had never reacted so to anyone else before. He kissed her temple as he raised his left arm to wrap around her waist and held her abdomen, and she placed her palm over his hand.

"I am ready, Will." Lizzy took two deep breaths then pulled the trigger.

After the shot was fired, she hopped away from his arms and cheered, "Look at that, Will! It was nearly perfect! That was so exhilarating; it was amazing!" She turned around and jumped up and down in excitement. "Thank you! You are such a good teacher. Richard kept talking on and on and his advices were not helpful. I wish to try again!" She turned back and began to reload the weapon.

William calmed his galloping heart and rubbed his face. "Lizzy, you had better try without my help. I think you are ready."

"No, Will! I need you one more time, please!" Lizzy begged. "My arm is tired and I will not be able to keep it straight."

William softly smiled, "If only you knew what you are asking, Lizzy. All right, one more time. Stand like before. Allow me to check the pistol before you fire." He looked at the flintlock and made sure it was clean. He handed it back to her and resumed the position again.

Lizzy stood and aimed. "Will! Wrap your arm around me again. Hurry! I am ready to pull the trigger."

"Lizzy..." he whispered from behind her.

"Now! This is so exciting!" Lizzy pulled him closer to her.

William wrapped his arm around her waist again and this time held his breath. She was intoxicating and he felt overwhelmed to have her in his embrace.

Lizzy fired and she squealed in joy, "That was better than the first!" She turned around and hugged him, wrapping her free arm around his neck and kissing his cheek. "Thank you! Will you teach me again tomorrow? My arm is tired but that was so fun!"

William encircled his arms around her waist and held her. "Yes, Lizzy. I will teach you again tomorrow. I do not believe I can deny you much. I am going to go for a ride on Snowflake for a while. I will see you later." He let go and stepped back to distance himself from her.

"Oh, I have not ridden with you for so long! Can I come?" Lizzy asked innocently. "I can still ride Ghost but papa said I am ready for a larger mare or even a stallion. I have done well on Lily but she is such a slow horse and I missed riding fast with you on Snowflake."

William cradled her cheek and stroked her soft skin with his thumb. "Not this time, Lizzy. I need some time alone." He kissed her forehead and resignedly walked away with a gloomy look on his face.

Lizzy could not understand why her friend appeared despondent but thought it might be due to fatigue from his travels. She gathered the items from the lesson and walked back to the house to return them to Richard. It had been a great adventure to learn to shoot a pistol today and she was eager to try again the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"What is the matter with you, William?" Richard asked, as he puffed on his cigar after dinner, after everyone else had retired. "You have been restless and irritable all week long and I hate to see you mope about in this stupid manner. I leave the day after tomorrow and I hope I can help you with whatever you are sulking about, cousin. Did you leave a beautiful woman in Scotland? Are you mourning the loss of some temptress who is not fit to be your wife? Crossed in an unrequited love?"

William snapped at his cousin who was his least favourite right now, "Shut it, Richard! You know nothing about love!" He looked up and saw the crushed expression of his older cousin, remembering Mrs. Jenkinson and Richard's care for Anne de Bourgh's companion. He sat down and sipped his drink, "I am sorry, Richard. I should not have said that. I forgot about your situation with Mrs. Jenkinson."

Richard took a deep breath, "Tell me what is wrong. It has to do with a girl, does it not? Is it Lizzy? Do you find her infinitely attractive and wish to marry her but she is only fifteen?" He began to laugh as he watched William's astonished face. "I had wondered why you shooed me off from Lizzy's shooting lesson last week and Uncle George had no idea why you said he had called for me. I have seen your face whenever she makes her daily calls, William. You are in love with her and you have no idea what to do."

William scratched his head, "You are exactly right, of course. My heart dropped to my stomach the first moment I saw her last week and I cannot get her out of my head. This is Lizzy we are speaking of! The hoyden who climbs trees and chastises me to chew my food more. The little girl who dreams of being a pirate and wants to sail the seas; how can she be the one that I fall completely head over heels in love? I have known her for nearly six years and I wrote to her daily during my travels, and she knows me better than anyone else and thinks of me like a brother. I thought of her like a sister and she has been my dearest friend for years, but I see her now and everything is different. My heart beats wildly, I cannot breathe, and my body... my body reacts like no decent gentleman's should. I have resigned to staring out the window to try to calm myself whenever she is near me... She is gorgeous and if it were any other lady, I might have proposed the same day. I do not know what to do."

"Ah," Richard nodded in understanding. "I wondered why you kept insisting that I join your shooting lessons after that first day, and you are never alone with her. Lizzy mentioned that she has not seen you at her tree since your return and she seemed to be sad about it. I think she misses your company."

"I have been going to our tree every morning. I cannot stay away from it since it is the most peaceful place in the world for me. I think about her when I sit there and how much has changed since the first time I caught her in my arms all those years ago, Richard. She was such a beautiful little child then." He laughed, "I liked her immediately and could not wait to hear what else would come out of her mouth. I found her fascinating then."

Richard smirked, "And you find her fascinating still. Just in a more... gentlemanly fashion."

"It is beyond fascination. I find her most tempting and I need some distance from her to think straight. She is not what I had envisioned as a wife and she has no dowry and the opposite of what I had been looking for, but she is... I desire her more than anything I wanted in my life." He sighed, "I am going to ask father if I may go to London with you in two days. I can have Darcy House opened up and you can stay with me instead of at the barracks with the lowly officers." William smiled as he looked at his cousin. "I know how much you detest staying there and I would not mind having you for company. Now that you are a high-ranking officer, you have much more free time and can go to the club with me. I need to be away from her for a while until I can sort this out, or at least until she grows up a little more. I am afraid that I will disgrace myself to be in her vicinity next two months and she is still fifteen."

Richard asked, "What are your intentions? Any woman would be fortunate to marry you, William."

"I never felt like this before, Richard, and cannot imagine life without her. I have always loved her but I want her as my wife now. No one else compares and I envisage my future with her by my side, having a marriage like my parents' and her becoming my perfect companion. If I wait until she is sixteen and propose, I think I can wait for a one-year engagement and marry her as soon as she is seventeen. That is a decent age for a girl to be wed, do you not think?" William asked his cousin, "Mama was seventeen when she married, even if she was closer to eighteen at the time."

"Your mind is made up, then?" Richard asked. "You will take Lizzy for your wife? She is still a fiery little thing but turned out to become a beautiful woman. Her figure... wow... if I were not an engaged man..." He laughed to see William reddening. "I jest, I jest! I am far too old for her!"

William finally relaxed and sat back. "Yes, you are, Richard, and I will not lose her to anyone else. Father said mama has been working on her to convince her to find a husband and I know she will accept me. She will have much to learn to be a good mistress to my homes but she is intelligent and will be a quick study. Yes, it is a good plan, do you concur?"

Richard nodded, "Perhaps you and I will both be wed by next year spring. After my year is up, I plan on retiring and Laura will marry me next year. I saw her at Matlock and she is as beautiful as ever and I was able to convince her to marry me. Our betrothal is still a secret but once I retire, I will have Rosings and my father, the great earl, will not be able to stop me. I know he will disapprove my marrying Anne's companion with a scandalous past but I care naught and Laura will become the Mistress of Rosings when we return there." He laughed. "It will cause quite a ruckus but I will gladly accept it. We will be blissfully happy and laugh at the harpies who are envious of our marriage."

"I am happy for you, Richard." William stated. "I apologise that I was a jealous fool. I thought you might have been desiring Lizzy's attentions and I could not help myself. Look at us, cousin, both of us in love with our ladies and we will marry next year. I am glad we spoke, Richard. Very glad, indeed."

"Well, good night, William. When you have made arrangements with your father, we will depart in two days." Richard stood. "You will have to explain your absence to Lizzy, you know. What will you tell her?"

William smiled, "I will tell her I am seeing to my solicitor for some personal business. I will have to make plans for the settlement papers, am I not correct?"

Richard laughed and departed for his rooms while William sat in the library and contemplated his future. Lizzy would be a wonderful companion for him and even if she was rough around the edges, his mother would be able to help model her in the areas she was deficient and Lizzy would become his perfect wife. He planned on treating her to anything she wished, to fence with her and teach her to shoot, and even climb trees with her if she desired, as long as it was in private and she could assimilate to what the accomplished ladies did in the drawing rooms the rest of the times. He was certain she would be readily willing to forfeit some of her masculine capabilities in order to meet his expectations as Mrs. Darcy. Lizzy would have her heart's desire as his wife and he would have his heart's desire with her.

"I did not think I would see you here, Will." Lizzy spoke from the tree branch where she sat. "You have not come to see me all week and you have not spoken with me like you used to do. Are you very disappointed in me? I know I have changed on the outside but I am still the same person inside." She climbed down then patted Snowflake's nose. "I missed you, Snowflake. You were kept at Pemberley for so long these years."

William dismounted from the horse, "You have grown beautifully and I am pleased to be here, my dear. I had a decision to make before I could come here, Lizzy, and I made it last night." He drew close to her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I am sorry for having been distant. I have missed you." He lifted her to her toes and embraced her, burying his nose on the crook of her neck.

Lizzy laughed, "Your face tickles! You are behaving so strangely, Will!" She wiggled and broke free from his embrace. "Can we go riding on Snowflake today? I missed riding with you so much!"

"Yes, my dear," William chuckled. "We will do anything you wish today. I will be departing to London with Richard in the morning but I will spend the entire day with you today."

"But I thought you were done with your travels!" Lizzy frowned. "You were to stay here for several months."

William gently stroked her hand with his fingers, "I must go on a matter of urgent business, Lizzy. Father said the Bennet clan is joining us for Easter again in London so I will see you there in March and we will have your birthday celebration there once again. It has become quite the tradition, has it not? I hope it will be a very special birthday for you this year."

Lizzy, with her affectionate and natural disposition, was not made for melancholy and she immediately cheered. "Papa has promised me to take mama and Jane to the horse races this year and I will be able to show them how to place their bets like you showed me, Will. I was able to attend the theatre last year and although I detested the dinner parties, your mama has promised a grand ball with Lady Matlock and I am most curious if these exclusive events are all that they are rumoured to be. I will laugh at all the ladies dripping in jewels and perhaps one of them will trip and fall on her face! Good lord, that will likely be ME! I hope you will be there to help me, Will! I am still terrible at dancing and I cannot remember all of the steps in order."

William assisted her up onto his horse and raised himself up to sit behind her. "I will teach you the steps and we will dance every set together. We will cause a scandal for dancing too many sets and everyone will frown and we will laugh." He chuckled. "You are definitely big enough now, Lizzy. Your papa was right. You are ready for your own horse."

"I am going to go fast, Will. You can hold on to me if you do not wish to fall." Lizzy confidently stated. "I have learned to ride a side-saddle, did you know? Your mama taught me, but I like riding astride best." She commanded, "Fly, Snowflake! Make us fly!"

William laughed and kicked the horse as he held onto the saddle, and Lizzy soon stood upright with her arms raised as he took over the reins. She walloped in joy and leaned back against his body when she sat back down, and William wrapped one arm around her waist with a large grin on his face, eager to propose to her and make her his betrothed as soon as possible.

After they travelled to Netherfield and dismounted, William grabbed Lizzy's hand and pulled her in excitedly as they ran into the house. "I have something for you, Lizzy. I brought it for you from a small shop in Scotland that I found and I thought you would like it."

He walked her to the library where he had left the gift. It was a small box that fit in one hand and Lizzy rapidly unwrapped it.

"I brought gifts for the others and I handed them out earlier but I wanted to make this one special and waited to give it to you, Lizzy. I was... I had to make a decision and after speaking with Richard, I know what I need to do and I wanted you to have this before I left. I will see you in two months and I will continue to write to you, but I hope you remember me every time you see it."

Lizzy gasped when she saw the beautiful gold watch. It was on a chain that could be worn around her neck, but she was especially surprised to see the beautiful engravings of flowers on the casing. She opened it and the watch began to play music.

"It is a musical watch from Switzerland. The owner of the little shop escaped France after the war began and brought the most valuable of the pieces with him." William explained. "There are little metal pins that run across the steel teeth and it makes the music notes as the rod spins."

Lizzy looked up and smiled with her eyes moist, "It is the most beautiful watch I have ever seen, Will." She placed the chain around her neck, "Thank you for thinking of me. You have been always so kind to me and you are the best brother I could have ever asked for! Thank you, Will!" She reached up to kiss his cheek but he turned his head and she pecked him on his lips. She smiled as she released him and took a step back to gaze at her watch again. "Thank you! I wish to go and show it to Georgiana immediately! Did you get her one as well?"

"No, Lizzy. I purchased the finest lace for her but the watch only for you. I remembered." William responded as he attempted to steady his heart. "Go on, dear; off with you to your lessons. Father said you are now studying Spanish and Miss Carter is learning more from you than she is able to teach you." He chuckled. "You are incredible, Miss Elizabeth Bennet."

Lizzy grinned and ran off to the nursery to meet with Georgiana and the governess. Now being out in society, she had no further need to sit in the nursery with the eleven-year-old girl, but Lizzy enjoyed learning constantly and wished to never stop.

William rubbed his chest where his heart had nearly beat out of his chest after her lips met his. He hoped the next two months would fly as Snowflake could run, so that he could propose to the woman of his dreams.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_March 1809_

"I am too large to play hide-and-seek now, Georgie!" Lizzy laughed. "I will not fit anywhere and you will find me straightaway!"

Georgiana laughed, "That's why I want to play with you. You've always been the best and it will finally be my chance find you and win!"

Lizzy laughed, "All right. Look at the mantle clock and give me five minutes. Same rules as before. No bedrooms but anywhere inside Darcy House goes. Start the time... now." She rushed out of Georgiana's rooms to find a place to hide.

The young lady went to the large library where several new bookshelves were being fitted on the upper level of the great room above the spiral staircase. The installation had not been completed yet and the upstairs books were stacked against one side of the wall and Lizzy knew it would be the perfect place to hide herself for a while.

She went into the empty library and found her nook and sat down, burying herself with high stacks of books all around her. She sat quietly and opened her watch to check the time. Her musical watch began to play the notes and she smiled as she pulled the pin out slightly to stop the rod from turning to keep it quiet. She planned on giving Georgiana twenty minutes and she would win if still undiscovered.

As Lizzy sat quietly, she heard several footsteps coming into the library. The house was to have been empty except for Georgiana and herself, as the Bennet clan was out shopping for the younger girls and her father was seeing to business with Uncle Edward. The Darcys were meeting with the Fitzwilliams and she had rarely seen William since her arrival two days ago, as he had many appointments with his friends and had been invited to one party after another.

She wondered if she should announce herself and exit the room when she heard Lord Matlock's voice.

"I apologise for having to move luncheon here, George. I think it might be time for us to hire a new cook since she is getting so old. I know Margaret will see to it but I am starving and irritable that my meal is delayed because Cook burned it falling asleep. Good thing your cook is capable and will have something prepared for us quickly." Lord Matlock grumbled. "With the Bennets here again, it is good that your larder is fully stocked."

Mr. Darcy laughed, "Yes, they do not eat much, with so many little girls in the house, but Cook likes to make sure there is something special for everyone and you know how much she adores Lizzy. That young lady is the easiest guest we could host but Cook knows how much she loves lemon tarts and fresh fruits. Lizzy has every one of my staff wrapped around her little finger."

Lord Matlock puffed on his cigar and grumbled, "I like the little lady myself but I do not understand why you give her so much freedom within your household, George. I know she saved my dear sister's life in a way but she is still the daughter of an inconsequential gentleman from the country. As much as you love Hertfordshire, it is still the backwater country with rustic bumpkins who probably know nothing of our sophisticated ways."

"How haughty you are, Henry! You have not visited me there once, yet you pass judgment on people you have never met." Mr. Darcy laughed. "You sound like Catherine!"

Lord Matlock began to rumble in laughter, "I did sound like her just then, did I not? I am embarrassed to behave like her and I apologise. I like Bennet and his family. I think his wife has improved considerably since first meeting her and she is still a bit coarse but I can tell she likes my sister very much. The first daughter, the pretty one, Jane, she is fit for society here and has a chance to marry well, but you know Lizzy is going to be a handful. I know you love her like a daughter, George, but she will never marry a man of worth because she is still a hoyden at heart. She looks well enough now but she speaks her mind far too much and no man in his right mind could take her as a wife. She attends lectures and wants to give all her money to charities. I heard her talk about shooting arrows and fencing and she has more knowledge of history and politics than most men, and a stupider man will not know what to do with such a girl as his wife." He sighed, "That poor girl will be a spinster and a burden to her family for the rest of her life. I hope Jane marries well so Lizzy can have a place to stay."

"Oh, but she will be independently wealthy, Henry!" Mr. Darcy smiled. "She will likely inherit Longbourn and that estate is doing very well now. And she has a tr..." There was a knock on the door. "Enter." Mr. Darcy commanded.

"Luncheon is ready, sir." Mrs. Mason announced.

"Come, Henry." Mr. Darcy stood with his brother-in-law. "You might be in a better mood with some nourishment in your stomach." They began to walk out of the library and he continued to speak to Lord Matlock while they headed towards the drawing room. "Henry, I know I should not say anything but I trust that you will keep my secret." Lord Matlock nodded in agreement. "Fitzwilliam is in love with Lizzy. He confided in me that he wishes to propose as soon as she turns sixteen and he will be taking care of her. Do not let me hear you speak ill of Lizzy again. Not only do I adore her because she saved my Anne, but Lizzy will become my daughter and I intend to make sure she will be accepted no matter how much she might be criticised by harpies. Since when did you care about what ladies prattled about? What good is a housekeeper if the mistress of a home must take care of all of the details? As long as my son is happy, I will support him with his choice of wife and I expect you to do the same."

Lord Matlock burst out in laughter, "I did not know! How wonderful, George! I also adore Lizzy and I am very glad for William's choice. She will be perfect for him and they will get along together very nicely. I take back all I said about her, dear brother. William will cherish her and they are a good match together. I cannot see anyone else being able to tolerate that pretty girl, but with William's patience and care, she will be a good wife to him."

Mr. Darcy smiled, "They are good for each other and I will be very happy to gain her as a daughter. I only hope my son is successful because Lizzy is more stubborn than Fitzwilliam and she is determined to never marry! I can only do so much to help the young people along!"

Lord Matlock smiled and entered the drawing room where the ladies were waiting. The gentlemen walked their wives to the dining room to enjoy a very delicious but late meal.

Lizzy sat for several moments while she remained hiding behind the books. She was not surprised to hear Lord Matlock's candid opinion of her family and her future, and he had reaffirmed her own beliefs that she was unfit to marry anyone of consequence. She smiled to herself, fully knowing that she would remain single for the rest of her life and only wished she would not be a burden to her family. If Jane were to marry well, she knew her dearest sister would care for her, but William had always promised her that she would live with him and she hoped he would keep that promise. Whether she received Longbourn or not, her only wishes were to travel the world and seek some adventures in life before she would be resigned to stay at home and become a spinster.

Lizzy stood up and fixed the books then headed down the spiral staircase. She walked towards the dining room and found the two couples enjoying their meal.

She curtseyed and greeted them. "How do you do? I hope you are enjoying your late meal."

Lady Anne smiled, "Do you wish to join us? I thought you and Georgie would have eaten already by now."

"It is all right, Mrs. Anne; we have already dined." Lizzy answered. "Georgie and I are playing a game and I only wished to greet you."

Georgiana then shouted from the hallway, "I FOUND YOU!" She began to laugh and run towards her but then stopped when she saw that there were diners in the room. "Mama, papa! Sorry, Uncle Henry, Aunt Margaret."

The adults laughed softly and Lady Matlock answered, "It is fine, child. Go and play while we finish our meal and we will speak with you later."

The girls curtseyed and departed quickly. They could hear Georgiana exclaim, "I found you, Lizzy! Although you were not hiding, it was not time yet and you came out so I win!"

Lizzy was heard responding, "Yes, dear Georgie. You win and I will allow you to choose my dresses for a full week. Even if I might look like a court jester with multiple colours of ribbons everywhere, I will dress as you choose."

Lady Matlock laughed loudly, "She is such a good girl, that Lizzy. Even though she is out now, she still plays with Georgiana and is very kind. I hope you are right, Anne. Someone will catch her eye and she might marry a man who adores her. I will make sure to support you in parading her around before all the best eligible bachelors."

Mr. Darcy and Lord Matlock looked at each other with a twinkle in their eye and smiled. The adults returned to the previous subject of the current state of affairs in Parliament and the war with Napoleon, and enjoyed the rest of their luncheon.

"I forgot you lived here, Will!" Lizzy laughed. "I have not seen you for a week, except for a few minutes in the mornings. What in the world have you been up to lately?"

William grinned as he sat down next to her on the couch in the drawing room. "When I returned here with Richard, I thought it would be a dull stay until you arrived, but there have been many of my friends from university in town and I have had enough invitations to last me the rest of the year. I never knew how many sisters or female cousins my friends had until now." He laughed. "I have had so many compliments thrown my way that I might have a head as large as Richard if I actually believed them!"

Lizzy giggled, "You already have a big head, Will! When have you been refused anything to keep you humble? Perhaps you have found someone that sparks your interest? Someone beautiful and charming to be your wife?"

William wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her towards him, kissing her temple and holding her in his embrace, "There is someone and I will reveal all soon, dear. I could not do anything without you, remember?" He kissed her head again and held her tightly.

"I am glad, Will. You deserve someone who will be good to you." Lizzy hugged him and stood up. "I do hope you will have time for a few outings. You did promise to take me to the theatre for my birthday tomorrow. It is only unfortunate that the Theatre Royal burned down last month. I would have loved to seen the place this time around." Lizzy smiled as she watched him approaching her by the fireplace. "I have wished to see _The Marriage of Figaro _but it is such a scandalous piece that papa had forbidden it before, but now that I will be sixteen tomorrow, he will finally allow it and agreed that Mozart's music will be wonderful to hear, and I will be able to finally benefit from all of my studies in Italian." She embraced him once more. "Thank you for convincing papa to allow it, Will. It is the best gift I could have imagined."

William smiled as he held her in his arms. "I have another surprise planned for you at the opera but that will remain a secret for now. I am more than happy to take you, Lizzy. We will enjoy ourselves in the Darcy box and I will be able to show you off to my friends. You will look beautiful and we will have a very special time together." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Sixteen tomorrow, dear Lizzy, you are a woman now and I am very happy to see you grow so lovely. You will not have to worry about anything in your future than spending many pleasant days with me."

Lizzy giggled as he released her from his embrace, "Have you heard it, too? I laughed when Lord Matlock was speaking about my being unfit to be a good wife but I know I have nothing to worry about since I have you, Will. You promised I could stay with you, did you not?"

"Of course, you will stay with me." William furrowed his brows, "You will always stay with me. I do not understand what my uncle has said. What do you mean 'unfit'? Was he insul..."

There was a knock and Lady Anne entered. "Are you ready to depart, Lizzy? We must ensure your dress fits you perfectly for tomorrow evening and you will look like the beautiful lady you are already, even if you think of it as a disguise. Your mother is waiting and is anxious to outfit you and Jane in the best of attires. While you and William are at the theatre, she insists that Jane must shine to attract the most eligible of bachelors at Almack's. Lady Sefton adores Jane and Fanny hopes for a son of a duke or an earl!"

Lizzy squeezed William's hand and left with her merry giggles. William smiled as he watched her depart and was eager for the next day to arrive. He planned on proposing to her at the theatre and wondered if Lizzy would be ready to marry him this year instead of waiting until she turned seventeen.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

William checked his appearance once more in the looking glass while he nervously straightened his cravat and patted down his hair. He knew he looked handsome in his all-black suit and there were many ladies in town who had been eyeing him to capture him these past months but he hoped to keep their claws off tonight. He wanted to give all of his attentions to Lizzy and make sure this evening was going to be the most memorable time of her life before their wedding. He smiled to himself as he checked his pocket once again to ensure that the ring was safely tucked there for the proposal.

During the past two months, he had the engagement ring and the settlement papers prepared, and had begun making plans for their betrothal period. He would travel with Lizzy to Pemberley this summer so his mother could instruct her on how to manage the estate as the future mistress, and find ways to keep his dear wife happy with private tutors and lessons and they would take their wedding trip to Ireland, which had been his favourite on his Grand Tour. And as soon as the war was over, he wished to see the continent with his beloved wife and perhaps have one or two children by then. He grinned as he thought of the happy future with her and the family they would have together.

William checked his appearance once more in front of the mirror and walked to the foyer to gather his hat and gloves. He heard noises from the stairs and looked up, and softly gasped to see the most beautiful creature descending towards him.

"Well?" Lizzy asked, as William stood stupidly in the foyer. "I am playing the part of an elegant lady of the _ton_ and will be imitating how your mother would behave. It will be a good laugh to see people's reactions, when you and I know that I am a hoyden at heart."

"You look beautiful, Lizzy." William finally breathed. "Even if you think you are fooling the others, do not fool yourself into believing that you are only a hoyden. You look exquisite and I will be the envy of every man in the theatre tonight."

Lizzy blushed, "You flatter me, Will, but I know I am nothing compared to Jane or your mother. Even Georgiana is prettier and I am the shorter, darker girl who will always be different. I do feel like a princess tonight, though, and will imagine myself as Cendrillon, the Cinderella girl who was allowed out of the house for a night or two for an adventure with the handsome prince. You can be my prince tonight, Will." She smiled brightly.

William returned her smile, "Yes, my princess. I will be anything you wish. Happy birthday, Lizzy." He leaned and kissed her cheek reverently. "You are truly beautiful."

He gathered her on his arm and they entered the carriage for an evening of entertainment and what William anticipated to be the beginning of a very blissful engagement.

The King's Theatre was glowing in splendour with bright lights and many patrons attending. This production was one of several on a special run because of the popularity of the opera, and although many nobilities were not expected to attend this performance due to the ball at Almack's occurring on the same evening, William had picked it, as it was Lizzy's birthday and he was glad fewer eyes would be on himself.

"It is magnificent, Will!" Lizzy exclaimed from the carriage. "I was here last year but it was a daytime performance and none of the lights were on like this."

"Come now, your highness." William smiled. "We will have a marvellous time and if you need anything at all, if you should want wine or anything else, you must tell me. I intend to make sure this is the most memorable evening for you and will indulge your every wish."

Lizzy nodded, "Thank you, my prince. This is my best birthday yet!"

William exited the carriage first and handed her out with a large grin on his face. There were several attendees who had seen him at functions and were surprised to see the usually stoic man appearing so jovial this evening. Fitzwilliam Darcy had been infamous for standing about at balls or parties and speaking to only a few ladies, usually the wives of his friends, and had been an impossible man to approach.

"There is quite a number of ladies ogling you, Will!" Lizzy whispered. "I thought you were exaggerating when you were bragging about the attentions you received from the ladies but I can see for myself from the looks that they are giving me that they are indeed _very_ envious that they are not the ones on your arm. Shall we give them more fodder for gossip?" She arched her brow.

William raised her hand and kissed it affectionately. "I have no eyes but for you, princess. They can say whatever they wish but this is your night and your happiness is the only thing I care about, Lizzy. Let us go find our seats." He brightly smiled.

They walked to the Darcy luxury box and took their seats. William helped her with the shawl to ensure she was warm enough and handed her the opera glasses. He cared not who was watching them, as he lifted his beloved's hand and kissed it once more and held it during the entire first act.

During the first intermission, William confidently walked the lobby with Lizzy on his arm. He smiled and introduced her to half a dozen of his friends who were also in attendance and fetched Lizzy a glass of wine and catered to her every need. He ensured that she was having a pleasant time and showed everyone how content he was to have her at his side.

He noted several men gawking at Lizzy and smirked at them, knowing that he was the lucky fellow with the beautiful lady on his arm. William introduced Lizzy to his friend from Cambridge, "Mr. James Woods, my friend from Cambridge, Woods, this is Miss Elizabeth Bennet." The two greeted each other.

James Woods spoke next, "And this lovely lady approaching is Miss Eleanor Grantley." Miss Grantley arrived at his side and the ladies curtseyed and William bowed.

"We are acquainted. How are your parents, Miss Grantley?" He asked kindly.

"They are well, sir. It is good to see you again appearing quite pleased, and in public, no less. You are always so stern and frightening that this is a big change!"

"It is due to my companion, I assure you." William laughed. "I am pleased to be here and I am unable to hide it."

Lizzy spoke next. "I have heard much about you from Miss Darcy's governess, Miss Grantley. She had praised your kindness and beauty and have heard many wonderful stories from her. Miss Carter has been very kind to include me in Miss Darcy's studies for years and I have learned much from her." Lizzy smiled.

Miss Grantley beamed, "I am glad she is with Miss Darcy, Miss Bennet. Miss Carter was a wonderful governess and I do miss her. I hope you are enjoying the opera."

While the ladies chatted, Mr. Woods leaned and spoke softly, "How do you know her, Darcy? She is stunning and has a figure that would put the finest ladies to shame. Are you courting her? She looks young but is exquisite."

William smirked, "I plan on winning her as soon as I have a chance to make the request. She is a very close family friend and she is sixteen today."

"Congratulations, my friend. Miss Grantley might not be as beautiful as your lady but she is quite pretty and I am in courtship with her. She has £20,000 and is an excellent catch and I hope to propose in a few months." Woods shared. "Good breeding, good looks, Miss Grantley has it all, but if I were not serious about her," he eyed Lizzy, "I just might have pursued your lady friend. You had better be on guard, Darcy; she can capture any man here tonight if she tires of you. She is a fine specimen."

"Eyes off, Woods," William quietly warned his friend. "My lady is not for you to seduce and you know I will beat you to a pulp if you offend me or my lady." He laughed when his friend's face paled. "I know you are a good man, Woods. Go back to your lady and give her the attention she deserves."

The gentlemen smiled at each other and parted ways to return to their seats.

The second act was just as humorous and William looked over at Lizzy frequently and smiled tenderly to see her giggle while focusing on the stage. His plan was to ask for her hand during the third intermission and return home an engaged man.

During the second intermission, they sat in their box to converse and discussed of the opera so far. He ordered her another glass of sweet wine and they chattered happily of the audience and what character study they could find. The music was beautiful and the comedy of the relationship between Figaro and his beloved Susanna, as well as the Count and Countess Almavina, were undeniably entertaining.

After the third act, William gathered his courage to get down on his knee to propose and looked over to her to begin, when he noted that she was flushed red and perspiring.

"Are you well, Lizzy? What is the matter?" He immediately fanned her and pulled out his handkerchief to dab her forehead.

"Oh, I am just a little overheated, Will. I think it was the wine. I am still not used to it and it was stronger than I expected. I should like some water, perhaps a little food to settle the stomach?" Lizzy wiped her face. "I am truly fine, I only need to wait for the wine to wear off."

William kissed her hand and immediately departed to gather what she needed. He returned in a few minutes and cossetted her to ensure she was feeling better.

"I am still a little child, am I not?" Lizzy giggled as he continued to wipe her face and squeezed her hand. "I am fine, mother!" She scolded him. "I only need a few minutes. Oh, the final act will begin now. Sit back and relax."

As the lights dimmed, William caressed the back of her hand against his cheek then kissed it, "I love you, Lizzy. I would die if something were to happen to you."

Lizzy leaned her head against his shoulder, "I love you, too, Will. This is the most wonderful evening of my life and I have you to thank for it. Thank you, Will. You are the best brother in the entire world."

William grinned and kissed the top of her head, as they watched the fourth act holding hands.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

William handed Lizzy into the carriage and sat down to return to Darcy House. He shifted to her side of the carriage to sit next to her and wrapped his arm around her back.

"Are you all better now?" He asked, as she nodded and leaned her head against his chest. "I was worried for you and will have to ensure you have no more than one glass of wine in the future." He chuckled. "Lizzy, I truly enjoyed being in public with you tonight and you were beautiful and charming and I know many of my acquaintances were desiring to call on you." He held her hand and softly caressed it. "I know that I will never find happiness without you and I want you to marry me, Lizzy. I can give you everything you want as your husband and it would bring me great pleasure to have you as my wife. Would you..."

William looked down and laughed as he heard a soft snore. Lizzy had fallen asleep on his chest and had not heard a single word of his proposal.

"Oh, Lizzy," he spoke to himself, "how I adore you." He smiled and kissed her forehead.

When they arrived at Darcy House, he shook her gently to awaken her and walked her to her bedroom door.

"I am sorry to be so drowsy, Will." Lizzy yawned uncontrollably. "I cannot keep my eyes open."

William leaned down and cradled her cheeks, "It is all well, my love. Thank you for a wonderful night and I will see you in the morning. Happy birthday, Lizzy." He tenderly kissed her lips.

Lizzy smiled and closed her door behind her to sleep.

William beamed with joy and checked his pocket for the ring. He would have to wait one more day to propose but he knew she was worth the wait and turned to his rooms with a spring in his steps.

Lizzy was sitting at Lady Anne's desk and humming a tune from _The Marriage of Figaro_ while writing a letter when William found her there. He stood by the door to watch her lovely figure for a moment and sat down in front of her.

"Good morning, Will!" Lizzy merrily greeted him as she began to sand her letter. "I wrote to Charlotte about the wonderful opera we watched last night and thanked her for the birthday gift she sent. She sent me a lovely handkerchief with a beautiful embroidery of flowers. She is so good with her hands."

"Are you nearly done?" William asked impatiently. "I have something to speak to you about this morning and wondered if you can join me in the gardens now."

Lizzy stood after sealing her letter. "But of course, Will! I am ready now. Why the serious face? Has something happened?"

William smiled, "No, nothing, Lizzy. I am only anxious, that is all." He held her hand on his arm and they walked to the beautiful small garden where Lady Anne grew her favourite flowers.

Lizzy sat down on a bench as she smelled the flowers around her. "It is so beautiful here. It is a little bit of Pemberley and I love coming out here every time."

William snipped one of the red roses and handed it to her. "A beautiful flower for a beautiful lady." He sat next to her and rubbed her hand. "You fell asleep in the carriage when I began to speak to you last night but I am glad to have waited. This is a better place in any case and more romantic for ladies."

He watched her face as he continued. "What I wanted to say to you, Lizzy, is that since we have known each other for ages and you and I know each other better than anyone else, we should marry and I will continue to take care of you. It is perfectly rational that we continue our friendship and move it into a marriage, now that you are sixteen years old. I know you have more learning to complete and even though you will have to give up some of your childish pursuits, you will become a fine, accomplished woman. Even though society cannot find out about some of your unladylike interests, you will be able to adapt quickly and become an exceptional lady and I know you will be fully capable of becoming a wonderful mistress of my homes with my mother and my aunt's support and guidance in the course of the next year. It would give me the greatest pleasure if you will consent to be my wife, Lizzy." He pulled out the ring and lifted up her left hand. "I wish to marry you immediately if it were possible but we must wait so you can learn from mama on how to be an appropriate lady in society's eyes."

Lizzy swiftly pulled her hand away from him and stood up. She paced several steps and took a deep breath before replying. "I... I am... In such cases as this, it is, I believe, the established mode to express a sense of obligation for your sentiments avowed, but I cannot thank you for it nor accept your proposal. You have repeated several times that I am of a deficient character, with no fortune and still needing to grow and mend my ways in order to meet _your_ expectations of what your wife should be; to become someone that I had never wished or desired to become. I love you like a brother, Will, and yet you use our friendship as a basis to conform me to a model lady that I had never wished to be, of which I am fully aware my insufficiencies! You do not speak of love or affections for me other than that you know me well, but it seems you have forgotten everything about me, Will! And I do not know you right now. All of our discussions, all of the times we spent together as blood-brothers, you are very much mistaken if you cannot see the disguise I don now, wearing these extravagant dresses and behaving as if I am a genteel lady. Did you truly believe that your words would entice me to give up everything I am? I am a rational creature and I have never desired to marry, to be at the whim of a man who cannot accept me for who I am and you are asking me to do exactly that and I cannot consent to a life of such misery."

"Misery?! How is life with me a misery, Lizzy?!" William shouted. "I can give you everything you want. You will not have to worry for your future and you will have wealth and status at your fingertips. We can continue our fencing lessons and I will give you everything you wish; theatres, travels around the world, jewels, and as many dresses and carriages you want. I can give you everything!"

"As long as I learn to sit still to embroider, to drink tea with other ladies, and gossip about nothing? As long as I give up my writing and attending lectures? To become someone I never wished to be, is that not what you want? I do not wish to mature into a gentlewoman. I would still choose to be a pirate if I could, Fitzwilliam Darcy. I have no wish to be a lady and I certainly do not need your wealth or jewels. I am content to be a poor girl of £50 a year and I have only ever wished for your company and friendship, and I will not become anyone's wife!" Lizzy ran off indoors as she wiped her tears, leaving William standing frozen alone in the gardens.

William could not understand what had happened and sat still to review their conversation inside his head. He had thought it perfect that he would be able to provide a life of comfort for the young lady and anyone in their right mind would have accepted him heartily. But Lizzy was unlike anyone he knew and that was what he loved about her. She was unique and brilliant but obstinate and unreasonable. He loved her and still desired her to be his wife more than anything else, and decided to give her time to think on his offer instead of running after her now since he knew she would not listen. He groaned to himself when he realised that he had not spoken of his undying love and how much he adored her for her courage and wit. He was certain he could convince her after he explained himself better and that she could understand how much she would gain as his wife.

He was disappointed that he was not yet an engaged man but he placed the ring back into his pocket and rushed to the stables to have his horse saddled. He headed to White's to give her space while he strategized his next steps on how to persuade his beloved, that marrying him was the best option for both of their future happiness.

"Fitzwilliam, I will see you in my study now." Mr. Darcy commanded with a severe face when his son returned later that evening. "Now."

William was confused as to his father's asperity but he obeyed immediately. "Yes, father. What has happened?" He took a seat across from his father's desk. He became more concerned when his father glared at him but did not speak for several moments.

"Fitzwilliam Darcy, tell me what has happened with you and Lizzy. Something happened this morning and you will tell me all." His father finally stated.

"How did you..." William was surprised that his father already knew and began to divulge everything. "I proposed to her this morning and was soundly refused but I plan on convincing her that she must accept me. I know she will see reason since she is a bright and sensible girl and when she marries me, she will have everything she wants and will not have to worry about her future. I love her and I know she loves me already, father. I only wished to give her some time to come to her own conclusions and I know she will accept me."

Mr. Darcy rubbed his face as he asked, "And if she accepts you, what kind of a wife do you expect her to be? Why would she refuse you if your logic was so sound?"

William scratched his head, "I did tell her that she must learn to be like the society ladies so she could be a proper mistress, but I know mama will help her and Lizzy will learn quickly. I know she can become a good wife when she learns the accomplishments that are expected of her. Do you have reservations about her now? I thought you would be pleased for me."

"Oh, son," Mr. Darcy sighed, "I blame myself. I tried to teach you good principles but I left you to follow them in pride and conceit. Although I encouraged you to think well of those beyond our own family circle, I, myself, had taken too much pride in protecting our family name and reputation, and after your Aunt Catherine's disgraceful behaviours, I failed to teach you how to gain the esteem of a worthy woman, without regard to her status or accomplishments. I want nothing more than to gain Lizzy as a daughter but you have made an error in judgment in believing that logic will change her mind, Fitzwilliam. When have you seen her be anything but unique?" He shook his head, "I believe you have lost your chance of marrying her because you did not accept her as she is. You expected her to change for you by offering her wealth and comfort as most women would want in the _ton_. Did you truly believe she would be happy to make calls and gossip with other women? That she must adapt for you in order to meet your criterions of a perfect wife? She may love you but she loves all of us Darcys the same. She had never desired marriage and your proposal wounded her and she believes she has lost her friendship with you."

William jumped to standing, "NO! I cannot lose her. What do I do, father? How do I assure her that I love her? I cannot live without her." He rubbed his face, "I loved her for so long and even before I wanted her as my wife, she was always on my mind and I thought of her daily on my travels. I always felt I carried a part of her with me in my heart and I cannot bear to lose her friendship. I was an idiot and never mentioned my love for her or that I could not bear to spend my days without her. I spouted whatever first thing came to my mind because I was so arrogant to believe that she would accept me. I must go and speak with her now. I will beg for forgiveness and will wait patiently until I can win her. She is still so young and might still learn to be more like mama. I will not give up on her."

"Sit down, Fitzwilliam." Mr. Darcy directed. "She is not here. She is gone."

"Where? Where did she go? When will she return?" William exclaimed. "I need to have her hear me out!"

Mr. Darcy rubbed his eyes, "She left this morning, son. She packed up her belongings and departed to Gracechurch Street. The Bennets wished to join her immediately but Lizzy insisted that the Gardiners did not have rooms for all of them and she had wished to spend time with the children while Jane enjoyed her time here. Easter is in three days and the Bennets will return to Hertfordshire next week, and Lizzy is likely to return with them instead of staying another fortnight with us as per custom."

"I am going to see her right now, father." William stood to call for his horse. "She must return here to me. I need her to come back and I must apologise."

"It is late, Fitzwilliam. Give her time, son." Mr. Darcy advised. "She will need some time to calm and she has left word with your mother that she has no wishes to see anyone. You know the Gardiners will not be able to convince her even if you sat in front of their house for days. I will ask your mother to mollify her tomorrow morning. Lizzy needs time and your mother is the only one she will speak with right now. If she can convince Lizzy to stay a little longer in Cheapside for Jane's sake, you can make your apologies and see about restoring your friendship first. You will never be able to marry her if she will not speak with you."

William sat down and sighed, "Thank you, father. I know Lizzy is an obstinate, head-strong girl, and that is why I love her. I truly do, you must know. She has been an integral part of my life these past six years and I cannot imagine happiness without her smiles and conversation. After I found her grown up, after she had tempted me beyond all sensibilities, I thought it perfect to continue to have her with me always. If I cannot have her as my wife, I do not know what I will do, father, but I must speak with her as soon as possible. I would give up everything for her friendship. She means the world to me."

Mr. Darcy counselled his son, "I know you have gifted her many items through the year and last night's outing was a first step of courtship, but you must also do what all men do to gain a woman's regard. It took me a year to win over your mother and although you have your friendship with Lizzy already, she must be able to see you as a husband and more than as a brother. I must ask you if you love her as the woman she is and can accept her as herself, son. You wish for her to change to fit your idea of a perfect wife but no one is perfect and Lizzy is a singular girl. Do you want her to be the fawning society wife that you can find at any parties that you have attended so far, or do you wish for something else? Your feelings for Lizzy might be due to seeing her appearances changed and you now see her as a woman, but be certain that you are not confusing the sisterly love you have had these years for a physical attraction that will result in disillusion and disappointment after the attraction fades. There will always be a younger, prettier woman throwing herself at a wealthy man, regardless of your age, Fitzwilliam, but your fidelity will become your burden if you make the error of marrying for fleeting attractions now. I do not wish for your caprice or Lizzy's disappointment if either of you have any doubts of your future together."

"Thank you, father. You have much wisdom to share and I am appreciative that I have you to guide me. I must examine my own heart and see what I want for my future. I know I had made all of the plans on my own without considering Lizzy's opinions and I must pay the price for my pride in believing that she would accept me because of our longstanding connection, but I must reconcile our relationship first and if she will only have me as her friend and blood-brother, I must accept it. I need her friendship and I need her to forgive me." William stood. "I will go to my rooms now. I have much on my mind that I must assess. Thank you again, sir."

"I will speak with your mother now and she will try to convince Lizzy to stay in town a little longer. She may not wish to return to Darcy House but if she remains with the Gardiners, you will be able to speak with her without having to chase her to Hertfordshire." Mr. Darcy smiled. "No matter what outcome, Lizzy still loves you, Fitzwilliam. She has been a part of our family for so long and she will return to us. You must trust that."

William nodded and walked to his rooms. His head was throbbing with all the information he contemplated but his heart ached more than anything else. He knew that he made a great blunder but all he desired now was to hold Lizzy in his arms and beg for mercy. His heart felt empty without her under the same roof and his pain was most acute that she did not wish to be with him.

He threw his body onto the bed and stared up at the ceiling, wondering how quickly his mother could convince Lizzy to return to Darcy House, or at the least, stay in London with the Gardiners. His only hope was that she was willing to listen to him and he did not know what he could do to regain their friendship.


End file.
